


The Holy Essence of Experience [Podfic]

by Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Sumer, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jerusalem, Medieval England, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slow Burn, Spanish Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill
Summary: Podfic of "The Holy Essence of Experience"“I could Fall,” he said, as if the statement had nothing to do with their conversation, “but they would destroy you. Wouldn’t they?”Crowley swallowed. Something in his chest hurt, even if he didn’t quite understand it. Love, the angel said. Was it? Was that what all of…this…was? This warmth? “Yes."----They know how they feel, but giving it a name would be too dangerous. Ineffable husbands from the beginning to the end of the world, aware and wanting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	The Holy Essence of Experience [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Holy Essence of Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797238) by [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill). 



**Text:** [ "The Holy Essence of Experience"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797238)

**Author:** [Dragon's Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/works)

**Reader:** [Dragon's Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/works)

**Length:** 33:35

**Download or Stream:** [mp3](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqccB_43Jhf06GDAxic0HYlc4QmD)

**Cover Art by** [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane)

[ ](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqccB_43Jhf06GDAxic0HYlc4QmD)


End file.
